


Issues of sizes

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: “You’re perfect,” she sighed defeat.Elsa smiled: “Isn’t true.”“Yeah, that is true!” She said, putting on a pout that at the queen looked adorable.Then she shook her head in amusement. “You look very well… But is that mine?”





	Issues of sizes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [LateNigh_01](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=729374#main) for this. Hope you like it!

  
  
  
  


She adjusted the cowlick behind her ear. She turned her face to the right, then left, and then nodded to the reflex of the young queen well dressed, well coiffed, back straight and proud look.  
  
She ran her hands along the bodice of the dress, the tissue of her skirt and smiled.  
  
Here, in this way she would have to attend the council of ministers that evening.  
  
The question was quite important and urgent: how to reassure the allies of the good intentions of Arendelle.  
  
Of Arendelle, sure.  
  
Not of its queen, Elsa of Arendelle.  
  
Not of the frightening Snow Queen.  
  
She let out a tired sigh from his lips parted. She understood what had frightened the rulers…and she couldn’t blame them.  
  
She cleared her throat and tried to smile again, as she was already in front of the most important political office in the kingdom.  
  
The young girl stretched her lips in a curve that seemed to express everything but not sweetness and sympathy.  
  
Yet Anna liked the way she smiled, but maybe she was biased.  
  
“Elsa?” She heard someone calling and knocking simultaneously, then the cheerful face of her sister poked her head through the door.  
  
“Sorry,” the readhead laughed slightly embarrassed realizing that she had not expected the invitation of the other to enter.  
  
“It doesn’t matter” replied the queen, that door would always be open for her.  
  
“You have to go now?” asked her, taking a few steps toward her.  
  
“No, I was just trying. What do you think about it?” She said showing her clothing.  
  
The youngest peered at her from above, focusing on the hair and the precious tiara, to the hem of the dress that stroked the floor.  
  
She looked magnificent as always, full of grace and composure. She was the most wonderful - because just “wonderful” didn’t make enough of the idea - queen that Arendelle had ever seen.  
  
“You’re perfect,” she sighed defeat.  
  
Elsa smiled: “Isn’t true.”  
  
“Yeah, that is true!” She said, putting on a pout that at the queen looked adorable.  
  
Then she shook her head in amusement. “You look very well… But is that mine?” she asked, noticing the plum-colored cape with gold buttons and embroidery she wore.  
  
“Huh?” Anna looked down at the clothes. “You say…this?”  
  
Elsa nodded: “Gerda was probably confused about it… and you with her” she speculated.  
  
The princess couldn’t suppress a laugh. “Oh, for sure,” she said.  
  
“What’s so funny?” she asked with a hint of discomfort.  
  
Anna shrugged. “I should have notice it, because I buttoned it up too easily.”  
  
Elsa frowned confused, waiting for an explanation: “More or less we have the same size” she said.  
  
The younger nodded: “Sure, but… Well, see for yourself how is big? You have at least one size bigger than me!”  
  
She blinked confused.  
  
“No,” she said “We have the same size.”  
  
“Oh, I wasn’t talking about clothes!” Anna smiled smart:  
  
“This size, Elsa!” she exclaimed in a laugh, going to touch the breasts of the other  
  
“This!”  
  
“Anna!” The older blushed embarrassed.  
  
“Where are you touching?” she stammered, stepping back.  
  
“What are you ashamed for? We are sisters. ”  
  
“Exactly,” agreed Elsa, deciding to answer with kindness “I don’t understand why you still feel this sense of inferiority towards me! Even for things like…like this! Like my prosperity! ”  
  
Anna laughed openly. “Prosperousness, Elsa. The prosperity is of Arendelle”.  
  
“…that will prosper for the prosperousness of its queen, then!” she snorted irritated for the lapsus that had take her by surprise.  
  
“Oh, what the agility of language, Your Majesty!” Anna couldn’t help but continue to joke with her.  
  
“Anna!” she blushed.  
  
The princess laughed amused, starting to look for her shifty eyes. As soon as she found them, she stroked her cheek in an affectionate gesture.  
  
“Don’t be worried. All will be well to the council. You will find a solution, I’m sure! And then, it would be foolish to incur the wrath of the Snow Queen”.  
  
“Here. Exactly…just what I want to avoid” sighed Elsa.  
  
Anna let a gentle kiss on her pouting lips: “Go and win ‘em”  
  
The sister smiled.  
  
“There is no one to win. We just need to act with caution in order not to frighten the allies” she said with more calm “And…thank you, Anna,” she hugged the other.  
  
The princess returned with force, trying to convey all the confidence she had in her and all the love she felt.  
  
“…do you know? you was right.”  
  
Elsa jerked abruptly, struck by lighting.  
  
She looked down on the chest of Anna and exclaimed convinced:  
  
“I have more breast than you!”


End file.
